


Darkvision

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers for Episode 97, darkvision, nott cant see in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theres some things Veth is still getting used to.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott, Nott & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Nott, Veth Brenatto & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Darkvision

“Scout ahead, make sure the way is clear.” Fjord said, waving Veth forward with a hand, looking wearily into the darkness of the cavern.

Veth stared, not moving for a long moment as she squints, before she hesitantly shrugs and moves forward, “alright.” she said, disappearing into the cave mouth.

they wait for a good ten minutes without her return, before Beau shouts with her hands cupped around her mouth, “Hey Nott! you see any shit or what?”

“I… i dont see anything! its really fucking dark actually, wow. Its weird, usually I can at least see the walls…” Veths voice trails off as something falls and she swears, shifting in the tunnel quickly, “Im fine, tripped!”

Beau frowns, eyes widening as she gasps loudly, “Oh shit! your a halfling, you totally dont have darkvision right now. oh gods thats fucking hilarious, we totally didn’t think about that shit being a problem until now.” she chuckled and snorted.

Veth comes back out of the cave, blinking and looking put out, “shit, guess i cant scout ahead into dangerous shit anymore, _fjord_ ”

Beau rifled through her pack and threw her goggles at her, while Caleb sighed and knelled beside Veth, casting a spell that made her eyes glow briefly for a moment. “You can see in the dark for a bit now. It will not last, but it should do the trick.” 

She smiled, “Thank you, Caleb.” she said, picking the goggles up from the ground as she glanced at Beau, who looked expectant at her, “I’m keeping these though.” she said, mischievous smile on her face. 

She ran back into the darkness of the cave as Beau shouted and ran in after her, Veth’s delighted cackle drifting out of the cave beside Beau’s swears and shouts. 


End file.
